Weapon Types
Weapon Groups ---- Weapon groups are several weapons that either fire in a similar way (like Scourge, Spark and Calamity) or shoot the same type of projectile (like Taran and Magnum). Note: The corrosive weapons are grouped together because of their DOT effect. Weapons Laser Beam Weapons:Gekko and Flux When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Death Star’ robot. These weapons deal energy damage, and have a maximum range at 1100m. Flamethrower Weapons:Blaze, Igniter and Ember When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as an ‘Inferno’ robot or sometimes ‘Hellfire’robot. These weapons deal flame damage, piercing both energy and physical shields, and have a maximum range at 350m. These weapons are arguably a better version of the ‘Plasma Death Button’ weapons, however their slow projectile speed makes them slightly less viable. Artillery Weapons: Noricum and Zenit These weapons deal splash damage, and have a maximum range of 1100m and a minimum of 300m. These weapons, unlike all others, will travel above the battlefield and land on the other side, however despite being able to evade obstacles, they have considerably less accuracy then most others (with the notable exceptions of Thunder and even Glory) Machine Gun Weapons: Punisher, Punisher T and Avenger When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Leadhose’ robot. These weapons deal kinetic damage, with a maximum range of 500m. Autocannon Weapons: Molot, Molot T, Tempest When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Gunship’ robot. These weapons deal kinetic damage, and have a maximum range of 800m. Sniper Cannon Weapons: Nashorn, Kang Dae These weapons deal kinetic damage. Nashorn has a maximum range of 1100m, while Kang Dae can fire to 800m. These weapons fire differently, have different range and are both heavy weapons, however they are extremely similar to each other in terms of their projectiles. Shotgun Weapons: Gust, Storm and Thunder When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Shotgun’ robot. These weapons deal kinetic damage and have a maximum range of 500m, however they have noticeable spread so getting closer does increase your damage. Lockdown Shotgun Weapons: Halo, Corona and Glory When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Energy Shotgun’ or sometimes ‘Lockdown Shotgun’ robot. These weapons deal energy damage and have a maximum range of 500m, however they have noticeable spread so getting closer does increase your damage. These weapons come with a new feature-lockdown. Lockdown will immobilize a robot which has the affect applied to it for five seconds, but after they will have five second resistance against lockdown. Every shot has a chance to lock enemies. The Anticontrol passive module will remove lockdown once the effect kicks in. Hover can still fly is already in the air, and Descend robots will activate their stealth. Mercury, similar to the descend bots, can also activate stealth, as well as its explosion, however they won’t move during this. Charge Accumulating Weapons: Arbalest, Ballista, Shocktrain and Trebuchet These weapons deal energy damage, and have a maximum range of 1100m except for Shocktrain, which fires up to 500m (normally). These weapons, when fired, will start their base cooldown, however after the player can continue charging them until they reach their maximum damage capacity. Shocktrain, as well as these traits, can chain onto enemies near the first hitter, but it will deal only 75% of the original damage, the next only 75% of THAT, the so on. Lockdown Gun Weapons: Shredder and Pulsar These weapons deal energy damage. Shredder has a maximum range of 500m, while Pulsar can fire up to 600m. These weapons come with a new feature-lockdown. Lockdown will immobilize a robot which has the affect applied to it for five seconds, but after they will have five second resistance against lockdown. Every shot has a chance to lock enemies. The Anticontrol passive module will remove lockdown once the effect kicks in. Hover can still fly is already in the air, and Descend robots will activate their stealth. Mercury, similar to the descend bots, can also activate stealth, as well as its explosion, however they won’t move during this. Plasma Cannon Weapons: Magnum, Taran, and Redeemer When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Plasma Death Button’ robot. These weapons deal energy damage, and have a maximum range of 350m. It should be noted that Magnum fires differently from the rest, Blaze suits this job better if you want to use Taran or Redeemer. Corossion Gun Weapons: Sting, Wasp, and Viper Sting and Wasp deal kinetic damage and have a maximum range of 600m, while Viper deals energy damage and fires up to only 500m. These weapons come with a new feature-corrosion. Corrosion will deal damage over time to any robot which has the affect applied to it for five seconds, however it does not grant you corrosion resistance after. Every shot will have a 100% chance to corrode enemies. Explosive Missiles Weapons: Pinata, Orkan, and Exodus When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Death Button’ robot. These weapons deal splash damage, and have a maximum range of 300m. Rocket Weapons: Aphid, Vortex, and Thermite When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Nuke’ robot. Contrary to popular belief, these weapons deal kinetic damage and have a maximum range of 350m. These weapons deal kinetic damage, however they are similar to splash as the mass amount of rockets will usually hit you. These weapons have a small curve to evade low obstacles, and will home in on opponents, allowing you to fire from behind cover if you are near a corner. Homing Missile Weapons: Spiral, Hydra, and Chimera Contrary to popular belief, these weapons deal kinetic damage and have a maximum range of 500m. These weapons deal kinetic damage, however they are similar to splash as they will almost always hit you as they can strike anywhere on your robot. These weapons will deploy rockets in random directions, however they will often evade obstacles allowing you to fire from behind cover. Electrical Charged Weapon Weapons: Spark, Ion, Scourge, Zeus, and Calamity These weapons deal energy damage, and have a maximum range of 600m. Even though these weapons deal energy damage, share the same range and the same reload time, they are vastly different in use. Zeus and Ion will send a shock towards opponents, dealing high burst damage in the course of one second. They then begin their five second reload sequence. Meanwhile, Calamity, Scourge and Spark will slowly drain health from the opponent, however their damage increases as you get closer. Implosive Blast Cannon: Weapons: Marquess, Hussar and Dragoon These weapons deal energy damage, and have a maximum range of 600m. These weapons fire energy blasts at enemies, each blast consuming one charge. Each consumed charge will have its own reload time. Protective Weapon: Weapons: Ecu and Ancile These ‘weapons’ are designed to protect you from attacks. Ecu will shield you from energy and kinetic harm, while Ancile will block kinetic and splash damage. Long Range Explosive Missiles Weapons: Pin, Tulumbas, Avalanche and Trident When used on a robot with only these weapons, it is classified as a ‘Russian Death Button’ robot. These weapons deal splash damage, and have a maximum range of 500m. However, Trident has a 600m range. Trident is no longer classified as a ‘Russian Death Button’ weapon, but will still be called one if used in conjunction with Pins and Tulumbases. Freezing Explosive Missiles Weapons:Rime, Glacier and Cryo These weapons deal splash damage, and have a maximum range of 300m. These weapons come with a new feature-Freezing. After a certain amount of hits (which you can see by looking at how full the snowflake symbol beside your target is) you can freeze your opponent, which means that their movement speed is lowered and incoming damage is increased, so basically a rebalanced Lockdown. These weapons are best used in conjunction with the Explosive Missile weapons, especially Rime, as Pinata deals too little damage to compete with the meta. Category:Weapon Category:Equipment Type